Feelings are loud Traducción
by Lord.Kami
Summary: Summary traducido: ...El titulo no tiene sentido.. pero como sea, disfruten la historia... Hinata cojeo al lado rico de la ciudad y sonrió ligeramente mientras un pequeño perro corría a recibirla junto con un joven de cabello cafe revuelto. ONESHOT.


**ONESHOT (¿?)**

Hola a todos! pues no hay mucho que decir! la vrd ske aki tenemos fin de semana largo! y sta lloviendo un monton aki en tijuana! (pareciera ke siempre ke escribo un shot o algo anda lloviendo! XD)...

bueno si no lo leyeron en el summary aki se los digo!.. esta es una traduccion! la verdad ske por error cuando me puse a buscar un kibahina no especifik en ke idioma.. y me encontre con este en ingles... la verdad ske no leo los fics en ingles.. no porque no pueda.. sino x ke simplemente amo leerlos en español... pero al ver ke no abia mas en español lei el fic x curiosidad.. y resulto se un fic muy bueno! staba lindo!... asi ke oy en la mañana le pedi permiso a la autora... y cuando me contesto ke si empece a traducir!...

para este fic.. bueno el fic no es mio.. la idea original no es mia.. y decidi dejar mi estilo de escritura normal de lado... y utilizar el estilo de la autora original... cuando lo lean (los ke antes an leido mis otros fics) se daran cuenta... tambien en el fic sale el pedazo de una cancion.. y decidi dejarlo tal cual.. la traduccion la puse en parentesis... XD...

esta es una traduccion completa.. x lo ke tmb traduje lo ke decia la autora antes de la istoria y sus dialogos despues de la historia... este fic sta subido como dos caps... pero el segundo cap es una nota de la autora... ke fue bastante divertida x lo ke la decidi anexar.. XD... tmb pues creo ke no les e dicho como se llama la autora... ok... la autora original del fic es **Silently Hurting Inside** y el nombre del fic original es el de **Feelings are loud.**

**disclaimer!:** los personajes no me pertenecen! son de kishimoto! y la istoria tmpoco! es de Silently Hurting Inside!.. NO TENGO NADA! TToTT... no! speren! la traduccion es mia! XD no es mucho pero es algo no!

... cierto lo olvidaba... la autora utiliza la expresion lol.. para los ke no lo sepan es laughing out loud.. ke significa riendose fuertemente... XD...

y bueno.. x alguna razon no se sube lo ke kiero escribir al final... x lo ke creo ke tengo ke decirlo aki.. dejen reviews! cualkier cosa ke kieran decirme sobre este pekeño proyecto diganlo! XD

bueno ya los dejo leer este mini proyecto... XD... y asi como en la pelicula de mini espias 3D... **COMIENZA LA TRADUCCION!**

* * *

><p>¡Hey gente!, lamento el que yo no haya escrito ninguna historia en un día entero, lol, aquí ahy una historia, esperemos que les guste.<p>

DISCLAIMER: ¡No soy dueña de nada! Aparte de los derechos de creer que Kiba es el personaje más sexy de Naruto, lol, aparte de Kisame, él es mi bebe, ¡y yo lo amaré por siempre!

**Only Rainbows After Rain _(Sólo Arcoiris Después de la Lluvia)_:**

Hinata gritó al tiempo que su padre la paraba jalandola de su cabello morado oscuro. "¡Hinata, desgraciada!" gritó Hiashi a la joven. "¿S-si padre?" tartamudeó, mientras en el filo de sus ojos se comenzaban a formar lágrimas. "¿Por qué la cena no está lista?"Él apuntó a la cocina. "¡Lo siento padre, ya casi está lista!" exclamó cuando su padre la abofeteó. Él la lanzó contra la pared y abandonó el lugar en su auto.

Hinata lentamente se pusó en pie y dejó la casa. Ella cojeó hasta llegar a la parte más rica de la ciudad y se detuvo frente a una mansión. Ella sonó el timbre en la puerta y esta se abrió, saliendo por esta un pequeño perro blanco que corrió a saludarla. El perro paró e hizo un gesto lastimero por su magullada y maltratada apariencia.

"¡Akamaru!" Un apuesto joven de cabello café con marcas rojas en sus mejillas corrió desde la casa y levantó a su perro. Fue entonces cuando notó los moretones y la sagre en la ropa de Hinata. Pusó a su perro en el suelo y rápidamente atrapó a Hinata mientras ella se desmayaba.

Él la observó y unas cuantas lágrimas calleron de sus ojos al tiempo que la llevaba dentro de la gran casa. Hinata despertó en lo que asumió era el cuarto de Kiba, a juzgar por el desorden. Escuchó un sonoro ronquido a un lado de ella y vió a Kiba roncando en una silla. Ella rió suavemente despertando a Akamaru, quien ladró despertando a su vez a Kiba. Él colocó a su cachorro en el suelo y se puso serio inmediatamente una vez que vió que ella se encontraba despierta.

"Él fue quien te hizo esto, ¿no Hinata?" Él señaló todas las cortadas y moretones que habían sido cubiertos por vendajes por su hermana.

Hinata se quedó observando sus manos cruzadas en su regazo y asintió silenciosamente.

Ella comenzó a llorar de nuevo. Kiba subió a la cama y la colocó en su regazo. Hinata se sonrojó pero se recargó en su pecho y suspiró. "Tengo que volver pronto."

"¡NO!" Gritó Kiba causando que Hinata saltara.

"Pero Kiba-" Comenzó Hinata pero fue interrumpida por Kiba.

"No más peros, tu vas a quedarte conmigo ahora."

Hinata miró a Kiba a los ojos y se dió cuenta de que no iba a ganar esa pelea. En realidad se encontraba agradecida de que ella no fuese a ganar en esta ocación. Ella sería libre finalmente de ese monstruo que era su "Padre".

"Kiba" comenzó ella.

"¿Si?" Kiba inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado un poco.

"Y-yo te amo," Susurró ella, temiendo el rechazo.

Kiba se encontraba en silencio.

"¿Kiba?" Preguntó Hinata notablemente preocupada.

"Tu no tienes idea", comenzó Kiba, "¡Cuanto tiempo he estado esperando el escuchar esas palabras!"

Kiba besó a Hinata y sonrió "Yo también te amo."

Los se sentarón un rato y entonces Hinata se dió cuenta de que Kiba tarareaba una canción.

"¿Cuál canción es?" Preguntó ella.

Kiba comenzó a cantar. "You gotta keep your head up, Oh, Oh, No you can't let your head down, Whoa oh. Only rainbows after rain the sun will always come again." _(Tu tienes que mantener tu cabeza arriba, Oh, Oh, No puedes dejar tu cabeza abajo, Whoa oh. Sólo arcoiris después de la lluvia el Sol siempre volverá de nuevo__)_

Hinata se apoyó hacia arriba y besó a Kiba, luego Hinata miró a Kiba y sonrió, una sonrisa genuina. Ella sabía, ahora, que ahora que ella tenía a Kiba todo estaría bien.

FIN

Yo: ¿No les gustó? ¿Por qué lo acabaron de leer? Si les gustó, por favor dejen un review, yo y mi hermana demoniaca nos encontramos en una batalla por ver quien tiene más reviews, ¡y ella está ganando! ¡Yo no puedo dejarla ganar! ¡Mi orgullo se perderá! ¡Si ustedes dejan review ustedes tendrán una galleta y una cita con Tobi!

Tobi: ¡Tobi es un buen chico!

Yo: Si Tobi, nosotros sabemos.

Tobi: ¡Yay! ¿Puedo tener una galleta?

Yo: ¡Claro! ¡No veo porque no!

Tobi: ¡Yay! (come galletas y canta) ¡No hay montaña lo suficientemente alta!

Yo: (Gota de sudor)

¡Hola! ¡Soy yo! Esperó que ustedes también disfrutacen su cita con Tobi, lol, entonces, me encontraba pensando, ¿ustedes gente quieren una secuela? Haganmelo saber, porque, Kiba quiere otra historia.

Yo: ¡Kiba! ¡Deja de masticar mi cuaderno!

Kiba: ¡Pero sabe a papel!

Yo: Jee, Me pregunto porque...

Kiba: ¡Yo también!

Yo: Lo que sea... *Gota de sudor* Kiba.. ¿Qué estás haciendo?

Kiba: ¡Grabando un elefante en un hidrante contraincendios!

Yo: ¡Demonios Kiba!

Kiba: ¡Hey! ¡Es divertido! ¡No me puedes culpar!

Yo: Si, si puedo

Tobi: ¡Tobi también puede!

Yo: Gracias Tobi, aquí hay una galleta.

Tobi: ¡Yay! ¡Galleta!

Kiba: ¿Puedo tener una galleta?

Yo: ¡NO! ¡Tu estás grabando un elefante en un hidrante contraincendios! ¿Por qué te daría una galleta?

Kiba: *Se sienta en una esquina*

Yo: Está bien *Pansando una galleta a Kiba*

Kiba: ¡YAY!

Yo: *Gota de sudor*

* * *

><p><strong>TERMINA LA TRADUCCION!<strong>


End file.
